


Dark

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Body Horror, Doubles, Drowning, Gen, I like the spoopy ok, Post Unwound Future, Violence, multichap, spoilers probably, will update tags when applied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: A dark little story where our favourite characters are being haunted by something covered in ink.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Layton fandom, did you miss me? I had a major writers block for like 2 months oop. But today inspiration suddenly struck and i'm down to explore some more horror. I don't know if this story will be long, but I do have some idea's. As for my other WIPS.... they are definitely still in my mind lol. Sorry for the wait <3

She walked through the streets with an empty expression. The cold breeze raised goosebumps on her arms and neck, but it still wasn’t as chilling as the memory haunting her. As if following her with hollow steps; chasing in the dark corners behind brick walls and empty stores. Corner after corner after corner, no sign of that fear. She sighed and clenched her fists.

Maybe she was losing it after all? Maybe it had just been a figment of her imagination. An illusion on the eye. She had read theories about it before. About how your brain can create a scenario if you imagine it strongly enough. About how you see things in the dark that aren’t there. But… that still didn’t explain… _that_.

She reached the end of the street where the overlight had started flickering. She looked up and frowned.

‘’Didn’t this one recently get fixed?’’ she mumbled to herself.

She had walked past this street light more times than she could remember. She had been in this outer part of London for over a year now.

As she placed her hand against the cold metal of the light, a memory flashed past.

* * *

_‘’I wonder when they are going to fix that darn light!’’_

_‘’Patience is a virtue my dear. It will be fixed in time.’’_

_‘’Professor, doesn’t it bother you that you can barely see the papers you’re grading?’’_

_‘’...I suppose..’’_

* * *

Emmy sighed again and removed her hand from the streetlight. That had been so long ago, she didn’t know she still remembered it. He had always been so patient with everything. With work, with his students, with her…

She clicked her tongue and turned towards the street she needed to head into. Before she could however, she froze. In front of her, covered in black ink and a dark expression, stood the figment of her imagination that resembled her a little too closely.

The air suddenly felt like it was crushing her as she couldn’t breath.

She wanted to say something or move, but she couldn’t do anything but watch.

The other figure slowly lifted the arm towards her with an outstretched hand. The dark frown turned to a grin that looked so evil that Emmy wanted to scream.

‘’S...lo...wl...y t...taki...ng...over….’’

What felt like both a second and an eternity, Emmy was released from the grip, and the figure disappeared.

* * *

Hershel placed down the pen on his desk and pinched the bow between his brows. Ever since this morning, he was suffering an excruciating headache that wouldn’t leave him alone. He had tried all that he could to get rid of it, even with the help of Rosa. Aspirin, lot’s of water (or tea), and even an extra nap in case he was sleep deprived. He had even taken off his tophat just in case the precious memento would worsen his condition.

The looks on his students' faces was quite priceless when he walked in without the iconic headwear. But now that it had grown late, and the veil of night had appeared, he wondered what exactly it was that pounded so loudly in his head. He supposed that it would be smart to head out soon so he could get an early night. If it stayed persistent, he would probably need to see a doctor.

He grabbed his trunk, jacket and tophat and started heading out of his office. Most professors had already left for the day, and Hershel was used to being alone at this hour. He turned the key in the lock of his office and put it in his pocket. When he did, a strange noise captured his attention.

He turned his gaze into the hallway and frowned. The noise sounded like someone was out of breath. Who was still here and why were they using the school as an exercise ground? He couldn’t imagine there being anymore students. He decided to investigate, even if his increasing headache was telling him to leave it.

‘’Is anyone there?’’ he called.

No answer.

He headed towards the sound and found himself in the cafeteria. At the end of the room, near the window, stood a figure. Somehow it seemed familiar, but Hershel wasn’t sure. The light had been turned off and only the faint shimmer of the moon brought some clearance in the darkness.

‘’Are you alright?’’

The figure didn’t answer, they only started breathing louder. It almost sounded like they were in pain? Hershel’s sense of protection overtook as he took another few steps towards them.

He wanted to make sure the figure felt safe. ‘’I can help y...y…’’

Just as he stepped closer to the figure, they started to turn around towards him. The pain in his head increased by what felt like tenfold, and Hershel couldn’t help but drop his trunk and grab the sides of his head, as he cried out in pain.

The heavy breathing stopped and was replaced by a sound that closely resembled someone drowning. Hershel moved his head upwards to look at the figure and tried to open his eyes. When he did, he froze. In front of him, covered in what looked like ink, stood another Hershel Layton. He was holding a small cutting knife in his hand and had it pointed towards his inkless self.

Suddenly a light flickered on, the figure disappeared and the intense pressure in Hershel’s head left. He realised that he had been holding his breath, and quickly sucked in some air trying to calm himself.

What had just happened? What had he just seen? Was it real?

‘’Professor Layton? What are you doing here of all places? You hungry?’’

Hershel turned around and met eyes with the all too curious janitor Fritz. As he stumbled back onto his feet and grabbed his trunk, he tried to think of an answer to give to the man.

‘’I, uh, thought I heard something. Seems I might have been mistaken. I’ll be heading home now Fritz. Good night.’’ He quickly walked past the janitor, who gave him a puzzled look.

‘’Alrighy, good night sir!’’

Hershel headed home with a lingering pain in his head, and more questions than he could count.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it has been 2 months, I don't expect it to be anything great for now. I really need to get back into it. Thank you all for reading :3


End file.
